


I Haven't Met You Yet

by SteeleHoltingOn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, OT3, WinterShieldShock - Freeform, soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from lovethathat <a href="http://felicitymeghansmoak.co.vu/post/129915111903">Soulmate AU inspired by "To Whom it May Concern" by The Civil Wars</a><a></a></p><p>   <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dW-VoFy49q0">Song & Lyrics here</a><br/><a></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_elizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_elizabeth/gifts).



Darcy and Steve lay twined in the sofa. They’d long forgotten about the movie. The television was muted, but the picture still cast flickering light across their bodies.  Steve laid a thumb on Darcy’s forearm, tracing the words there, pushing her sweater out of the way as he did.  In turn, Darcy stroked the phrase written on his collarbone.  They’d met just days ago and had spent nearly every waking moment since together.  They’d been delighted to discover they shared a second soul mark but in their fascination with each other, but this was the first time they talked about it. 

After so long with only one soul mark, Steve’d been at a loss to awaken and discover his first was gone, only to be replaced with two more. “How long do you think we’ll have to wait?” he wondered. “Surely someone’s figured all this out by now.” 

Darcy tugged the sleeve of her sweater up a little more so she could see her own second soul mark.  Steve knew his words were scrawled along her hip, and her words wrapped around his bicep.  

“I don’t know,” she said.  “Science hasn’t figured out much more about soul marks than they knew in your day, I don’t think.” Darcy pressed a kiss to Steve’s collarbone, and then shifted his shirt collar to cover it up again. “I wish you still had your first one.  I would have liked to have seen it. Where was it?”  

Steve held her close for a moment, and then covered her hand with his as his heart ached. “Still on my collarbone. Different words, different handwriting. I had a hard time when I woke up out of the ice,” he confessed. 

“Well,” Darcy said as she leaned up to rub noses with him and pressed a little kiss to his lip, “we will just have to wait patiently.”

He sighed into her mouth and tasted her lips once more. Then he simply held her. “I’m happy we found each other.”  

She wrinkled her nose. “It’s weird though isn’t it? To miss someone you’ve never met?” 

Steve had to smile at that. Darcy’s innate honestly and her easy way with words captured his feelings perfectly.  “We’ll count down the days together.” 

“Sounds like a plan, Cap.”  Darcy rested her chin on his chest.  “I’ve got time.” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
